Frost Dragons
by ImmaKatKat
Summary: Runaway AU, featuring Fem!Danny, & Male!Dani (Darran). No plot. Danni Phantom. Half-Ghost Protector of Amity Park, Guardian of a Dragon amulet, Lost soul. Her parents discovered her secret and rejected her. She fled... deep into the ghost-zone. The portal came out of nowhere. Now she's somewhere new... the time of Vikings and dragons. Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom or HTTYD
1. Over Berk

_"Dragonese"_

 _'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

* * *

Hiccup-

It's been five years since I ran away with Toothless and battled the Red Death, 4 since I met Danny and Darran. I'm going to be late. Tomorrow's our third anniversary, three years since I asked Danny to be my girlfriend.

" _Toothless. We're goin' to have to risk flying over Berk,"_ I growl to the obsidian-colored dragon. With some help from Danny, Toothless taught me _dragonese_. Now, I rarely speak Norse, other than necessary.

" _Are you sure?"_ He grumbles, " _What if they shoot us down?"_

" _We'll be out of their range. They won't even know we're there."_

 _~~Line Break~~_

" **Fire!"**

The command is sudden and unexpected. We barely have time to react as bolas came at us from below.

' _How are they even getting this high?'_

Toothless dodged the first few before they got a lucky hit. The last thing I see before I blackout is a group of Vikings wielding one of my old inventions, the very same one I used to shoot Toothless down years ago. ' _Oh. That's how.'_

* * *

 **Astrid-**

It's been five years since Hiccup went missi- died. Five years since he was taken by that Night Fury - Stoick vowed to get revenge. Five years since the dragon raids have stopped. Four years since Berk began hearing stories about the Dragon Conqueror.

Nobody has ever seen his face. He always wears a black mask that resembles his dragon. His armour is made of black scales and his left leg is missing. No one knows where he came from or how old he is.

They say he rides a Night Fury. Sometimes there is a second, unknown, dragon that glows white. He goes to inhabited islands and requests a meeting with the chief. Hours later the chief renounces dragon killing.

"Night Fury!" Someone points out the dark silhouette in the brightening sky as it flies overhead.

"Positions," the command is whispered.

"Aim… **Fire!"**

The blasted dragon manages to dodge the first couple shots from the bola launchers Hiccup invented. I get a lucky hit and the beast goes down with an angry screech.

A man's shout rings out before the beast impacts the ground. A smaller form rolls off the limp dragon's back.

' _The Dragon Conqueror!'_


	2. My Son is Alive!

_"Dragonese"_

 _'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

* * *

 **A man's shout rings out before the beast impacts the ground. A smaller form rolls off the limp dragon's back.**

 **' _The Dragon Conqueror!'_**

Stoick hefts his axe and approaches the downed dragon.

The man stirs and groans, "Don't… Please, don't kill him."

Stoick pauses, "Why shouldn't I? The beast killed my son."

The man slowly stands up, clutching his arm, "Hiccup?" Stoick glares at the Dragon Conqueror. "He isn't dead. He left. He was too different," He ignores the fierce look.

The villagers are gathered around us. I can sense the anger growing. Snotlout clenches his fists, angered.

"How _dare_ you?!" He shouts, throwing a punch toward the injured man.

"NO! HOW DARE _YOU?!"_ The masked-rider roars, expertly catching Snotlout's fist and twisting it behind his back in a painful position.

The dragon stirs at the man's shout, "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY HE LEFT? HE WASN'T ONE OF YOU, THAT'S WHY! 'HICCUP THE USELESS', THAT'S WHAT YOU CALLED HIM! YOU WERE HIS FAMILY, HIS TRIBE! YOU BULLIED HIM, BEAT HIM! HIS FATHER WAS ASHAMED OF HIM! NOBODY CARED FOR ME! ONLY TWO PEOPLE WERE EVER THERE FOR ME AND YOU WONDER WHY I LEFT!?" Everyone is stunned. His dragon coos softly, getting his attention. He shoves Snotlout away, pulls out a small blade, and frees it, growling softly.

' _What?...'_

"You said 'me'," I whisper, "Hiccup? Is it really you?" He freezes. So does Stoick.

He turns, his forest-green eyes meeting my sky-blue ones, "I never did belong, Astrid."

* * *

 **Hiccup-**

Heavy footsteps approach as I drift into consciousness. I shift with a groan, opening my eyes slightly. I see my fath- no, Stoick standing over Toothless, axe in hand.

"Don't… Please don't kill him."

Stoick pauses, "Why shouldn't I? The beast killed my son."

' _What?'_

I stand up carefully, holding my sprained arm, "Hiccup?" I ignore the hard stare he sends me at the mention of my name, "He isn't dead. He left. He was too different."

I sense the anger and tension rising. Snotlout shouts in anger, throwing a punch, "How _DARE_ you?!"

My anger explodes. I catch his arm and twist it behind his painfully, "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY HE LEFT? HE WASN'T ONE OF YOU, THAT'S WHY! 'HICCUP THE USELESS', THAT'S WHAT YOU CALLED HIM! YOU WERE HIS FAMILY, HIS TRIBE! YOU BULLIED HIM, BEAT HIM! HIS FATHER WAS ASHAMED OF HIM! NOBODY CARED FOR ME! ONLY TWO PEOPLE WERE EVER THERE FOR ME AND YOU WONDER WHY I LEFT!?" There is stunned silence.

" _Are you alright, Hiccup?" Toothless coos._

' _When did he wake up?'_

" _I'm fine,"_ I growl angrily to him, shoving my cousin to the ground, and pulling out my dagger to free him, " _Your false tail is damaged… And it was the spare."_

"You said 'me'", I freeze at the soft whisper behind me. I see Stoick tense, also, from the corner of my eye.

"Hiccup? Is it really you?"

I turn and look Astrid straight in the eye, "I never did belong, Astrid."

CLANK! My father's axe is on the ground and years streaming down his face, "Hiccup? Son?"

I'm engulfed in a bone-crushing hug, "My son is _alive!_ " The crowd cheers.


	3. AN Sorry

_**The world will not end if you ignore this, but please read it.**_

 **I apologize for not updating.**

 **I have a bit of writer's block at the moment, and I am not satisfied with the story. I am going to rewrite it. Thank you for being patient with me and for the positive reviews. I hope to post the first chapter soon.**

 **~KatKat**


End file.
